MTV's Headbangers Ball (2007 video game)
''MTV's Headbangers Ball ''is a 2007 music video game developed by Harmonix and RedOctane, published by MTV Games and Disney Interactive Studios. Main Setlist {| class="wikitable sortable" style="text-align:center;" !Song Title !Artist !Year !Genre |- |"Blank Generation" |Richard Hell and the Voivoids |1977 |Punk Rock |- |"London's Burning" |The Clash |1977 |Punk Rock 21st Century Schizod Man - King Crimson (1969) (Progressive Rock) Anarchy in the U.K. - Sex Pistols (1976) (Punk Rock) Are You Dead Yet - Children of Bodom (2005) (Thrash Metal) Are You Gonna Be My Girl - Jet (2003) (Hard Alternative) Ballroom Blitz - Sweet (1974) (Hard Rock) Before I Forget (music video version) - Slipknot (2004) (Groove Metal) Black Hole Sun - Soundgarden (1994) (Hard Alternative) Black Metal - Venom (1982) (Black Metal) Blitzkriep Bop - Ramones (1976) (Punk Rock) Born to Be Wild - Steppenwolf (1968) (Heavy Metal) Bulls on Parade - Rage Against the Machine (1996) (Rap Metal) Cherub Rock - The Smashing Pumpkins (1993) (Hard Alternative) Creep - Radiohead (1993) (Hard Alternative) Detroit Rock City - Kiss (1976) (Heavy Metal) Enter Sandman - Metallica (1991) (Thrash Metal) Epic - Faith No More (1989) (Alternative Metal) Even Flow - Pearl Jam (1991) (Grunge) Evil - Mercyful Fate (1983) (Black Metal) Flirtin' with Disaster - Molly Hatchet (1979) (Hard Rock) Godzilla - Blue Öyster Cult (1977) (Heavy Metal) Go with the Flow - Queens of the Stone Age (Hard Alternative) Green Grass and High Tides - The Outlaws (1975) (Southern Rock) Helter Skelter - The Beatles (1968) (Heavy Metal) Highway Star - Deep Purple (1972) (Heavy Metal) Highway to Hell - AC/DC (1979) (Heavy Metal) Kick Out of Jams - MC5 (1969) (Garage Rock) Knights of Cydonia - Muse (2006) (Hard Alternative) Lay Down - Priestless (2006) (Stoner Metal) Mississippi Queen - Mountain (1970) (Hard Rock) My Curse - Killswitch Engage (2006) (Metalcore) My Generation - The Who (1965) (Hard Rock) No More Mr. Nice Guy - Alice Cooper (1973) (Heavy Metal) Paint It Black - The Rolling Stones (1966) (Hard Rock) Paranoid - ''As Made Famous by ''Black Sabbath (1970) (Heavy Metal) Radar Love - Golden Earring (1973) (Hard Rock) Raining Blood - Slayer (1986) (Thrash Metal) Rock You - Helix (1984) (Heavy Metal) Run to the Hills - ''As Made Famous by ''Iron Maiden (1982) (NWOBHM) Sabotage - Beastie Boys (1994) (Rap Metal) Slow Ride - Foghat (1975) (Hard Rock) Stricken - Disturbed (2005) (Alternative Metal) Summertime Blues - Blue Cheer (1968) (Stoner Metal) Sunshine of Your Love - Crea (1967) (Blues Rock) Teenagers - My Chemical Romance (2006) (Post-Hardcore) Tom Sawyer - ''As Made Famous by ''Rush (1981) (Progressive Metal) Train Kept A-Rollin - ''As Made Famous by ''Aerosmith (1974) (Heavy Metal) Welcome Home - Coheed and Cambria (2005) (Progressive Metal) Welcome to the Jungle - Guns N' Roses (1987) (Glam Metal) Well Enough Alone - Chevelle (2007) (Alternative Metal) Woman - Wolfmother (2005) (Stoner Metal) You Really Got Me - The Kinks (1964) (Hard Rock) progress..... Bonus Setlist Botchla - Poison the Well (2002) (Metalcore) Cloud Connected - In Flames (Melodic Death Metal) Dead in Hollywood - Murderdolls (2002) (Horror Punk) Destroyers of Senses - Shadows Fall (2002) (Thrash Metal) Down Again - Chimaira (2003) (Groove Metal) I'm So Sick - Flyleaf (2005) (Alternative Metal) Price to Pay - Staind (2003) (Alternative Metal) Straight Out of Line - Godsmack (2003) (Alternative Metal) Stupid Girl - Cold (2003) (Alternative Metal) This is Now - Hatebreed (2003) (Metalcore) Through the Fire and Flames - DragonForce (2006) (Melodic Power Metal) progress.....